


Steve's Birthday

by GreatGawain



Series: The Adventures of Pink Floyd [14]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Not Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatGawain/pseuds/GreatGawain
Summary: Crack fic but pretty normal. David and Rog attempt to find a good gift for their manager's birthday
Series: The Adventures of Pink Floyd [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Steve's Birthday

“David, _get the hell over here right now_!”  
He practically dropped the candle that was hovering under his nose and all but leapt towards the sound of Roger’s voice. Dodging a round, tiered table overflowing with miniatures, he nearly collided with his friend in a frenzy as he just grazed said table. The bassist’s eyes widened as he grabbed the guitarist’s arms and steered him away from the shuddering display before he caused any irreparable damage.  
“Christ on a bike, you didn’t have to _sprint_.” Roger inspected the figurines for damage with a concerned eye. “You made it sound like a bloody emergency!” David hissed. “What’s the big deal, anyway?”  
The other held up a small, red Ferrari 512 with a crafty grin. “Found his car.”  
“…You’re going to give Steve a toy car for his birthday?”  
“No, _we_ are going to give him a completely accurate, miniature model of his favorite racing vehicle for his birthday. He never stops going on about the damn thing. He’ll be chuffed.” David had to admit it was pretty thoughtful. “Not bad, Rog. Knew there was more to you than just dashing good looks and unparalleled musical genius,” he winked. Roger rolled his eyes but smirked.

“Now that that’s finally out of the way, where should we-”  
David stopped in his tracks. “Wait, do you really think that’s the only thing we’re giving to Steve as a birthday gift? We have to get him at least one other thing.”  
Roger shrugged. “Why? Isn’t this enough? How many presents does the man need?”  
“More than one tiny toy car.”  
“It’s a _model_.”  
“Whatever. Let’s just keep looking.”  
“Hm, follow me; I know just the place for the next gift.” David raised an eyebrow but followed him out of the store once they had paid, curiosity piqued.

“Here we are.”  
David stood at the next store’s entrance, mouth gaping. He stared at the sign in disbelief as Roger stood beside him, arms folded proudly. _“Here?”_  
“Uh huh.”  
“Victoria’s fucking Secret?!”  
“It’ll be hilarious, trust me,” Roger insisted as he ushered his unwilling friend into the store. “We can buy him a nice pair of new knickers as thanks for being the ‘mom’ friend.”  
“That doesn’t become a thing for another fifty years, Rog.”  
“And there’s no Victoria’s Secrets in England during the 70s, so shut it.” The bassist began pawing through a bin of underwear and held up a very revealing thong. “This would be a good look for you, hm, sweet cheeks?” It took everything in David’s power to stop himself from smacking him in the face outright. Still, he couldn’t help himself wondering what it would feel like to wear a sexy thong. He seriously considered purchasing one for himself under the guise that it was for Ginger, but knew Roger would somehow see right through it. His bullshit detector was far too finely-tuned.

“Alright, one more and we should be set,” David sighed as they finally exited the lingerie store. Another minute in there and he might have made a purchase he’d eternally regret.  
“Your turn to pick,” Roger insisted through lips holding a cigarette. He lit the end of it and took a deep drag. “I’ve used enough genius for today.” David snorted as he started to think. “What if we got him a matching bra for his new underwear?”  
“You just want to go back in there and keep looking at thongs.”  
“…No…”  
Roger stretched his arms out above his head as they slowly ambled their way past the various shops, smoke trailing delicately from the tobacco in his mouth. “Well, what’s something he could actually use? We _could_ get him a serious gift.” David scratched absently at his neck, deep in thought. “Right, but what would it be? I haven’t got any idea.” He suddenly caught sight of a record store and instantly broke into a smile. “I’ve got it!”

David pulled them into the shop, where the selection was modest but had a decent variety, ranging from brand new releases to old classics. His eye caught the familiar design he was hoping to see and he began snickering madly to himself.  
“What?”  
“I just thought…” He pulled an album with a photograph of a cow out of a crate. “What if we gave him a ‘very popular record’ as a gift?”  
An evil grin instantly appeared on Roger’s face. “One of ours? That’s cheeky.” He took the vinyl from David’s hands and couldn’t contain his amusement. “We should autograph it. Make it a real collector’s item.”  
“YES! Fuck, that’s brill, Rog. ‘Best wishes to a devoted fan.’” Roger was laughing so hard he felt his knees starting to weaken. “Or better yet, don’t write anything at all!”  
David wiped a tear from his eye. “I can’t, I don’t know if I’ll be able to watch him open it without losing it.”  
“HEY! D’you mind? What’s so funny about a bloody record?” an unamused shopper from the next aisle over snapped at them. Roger whirled around and shot him a nasty look coupled with an obscene gesture. “Get fucked and mind your own business!”  
“Alright, come on Rog, let’s get out of here before we get stoned.”  
“We already did that before we got here.”  
“You know what the hell I mean.” David swore sometimes it felt like HE was the oldest of the group, even as they both giggled like children. He nudged Roger’s shoulder with his own. “Come on. Let’s get lunch or something, I’m hungry.”  
“Oh, treating me to a date now? Very romantic.” The bassist wiggled his eyebrows.  
David chided him back. “Never said I was paying, did I?”  
“You prat."

**Author's Note:**

> I took way too long on this whoops sorry anyway this fulfills a Tumblr request: "I was wondering if you could write something similar to it with solely David and Roger, since you only wrote Nick and Rick’s experiences while shopping. And while in your actual story there was animosity and tiffs between David and Roger, I wanted to ask if you could change their generally bitter feelings towards each other into something a little sweeter. Not change their personalities completely, since their unique traits and quirks are fundamental parts of their beings, but just soften their mutual unfriendliness  
> Specifics? Hm...I’m a huge sucker for flirting ;)  
> And their purpose for shopping could for their manager’s birthday, Steve. It’s on the very first of October, for a little background."


End file.
